<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a box of cats playing with mice by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134396">like a box of cats playing with mice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute But Destructive Critters, F/F, Groundbreaker (The Outer Worlds), Implied Udom Bedford/Male Captain, Parvati and Junlei Are Married, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after signing their marriage contract, Parvati heard them scuttling about in the Groundbreaker's maintenance shafts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson, The Captain &amp; Parvati Holcomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a box of cats playing with mice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentti/gifts">tangentti</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after signing their marriage contract, Parvati heard them scuttling about in the <em> Groundbreaker's </em> maintenance shafts, and since then they'd been even more of a nuisance than the outlaws hanging out in the Back Bays, because at least <em> they </em> didn't chew up the wiring in the walls. At least, she didn't <em> think </em> they did, but who knew, when you were dealing with guys like MacRedd? Another couple of days, and she actually <em> found </em> one of the critters. Some kind of rodent, she reckoned, though not like any she'd ever seen. Its coat was neither fur nor feathers, but some bizarre amalgamation of the two, tipped with a copper-coloured rust that almost gave the illusion of scales. Its tail even kind of resembled one of the wires it'd been wreaking havoc on with its little friends. It was actually pretty cute, or at least she thought so.</p><p>Evidently, Junlei wasn't quite so charmed.</p><p>She frowned as she peered at the creature nestled in Parvati's open palm, and wiped her brow, probably smearing more engine oil across her forehead and hairline as she did so.</p><p>"Hiring an exterminator would be cheaper. Or, better yet, send a hungry canid down there." She put her wrench down, stepping closer to get a better look at the steel-coloured whiskers, rounded ears and amber eyes, and Parvati could already see her expression soften. She'd never get tired of seeing those crinkles forming at the corners of her wife's mouth with the promise of a smile. "But...I'm open to suggestions." Parvati smiled back at her. If she'd been anyone else, Junlei mightn't have given in so easily, but she trusted Parvati's judgement, and if a problem <em> could </em> be solved without violence then she was all for it. As captain, her word was final when it came to matters regarding <em> Groundbreaker, </em> and Parvati would never try to undermine that (nor would she <em> want </em>to).</p><p>"Don't suppose there are any more old parts stashed away in the Back Bays?" Junlei sighed.</p><p>"If only."</p><p>"Then...how 'bout I get in touch with Felix? Y'know, give him a chance to make up for those parts he lifted a few years back." It was only a temporary solution, while she figured out what to do with the funny little critters - and just how many of them they were dealing with. But it was a start.</p><p>"Well, I <em> did </em> always like that kid, and compared to 'negotiating' with the remnants of the Board still hoarding all their shit..." She trailed off. Anyone who'd been on <em> Groundbreaker </em> longer than a hot minute knew how Junlei Tennyson felt about the Board, even in their current state, floundering without any proper leadership. "Alright then, we'll see if he can get the parts we need for repairs. Give him the chance to pay off that debt of his."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>While they waited, she, Junlei, and the engineers they'd taken on from the <em> Hope, </em> were at the ready with their wrenches, engine tape, and a few hairpins for good measure. And, true to his word, Felix came through. Unfortunately, so did the critters, who'd evidently migrated from engineering to an opening behind one of the Spacer's Choice vending machines. When Udom Bedford appeared less than thrilled with his 'purchase', Parvati saw an opportunity. Besides, he still owed her and the captain - not Junlei, but the <em> other </em> captain - for dragging him and his silly old moustache out of waste disposal. Getting Udom back had suited Junlei just fine, too, even if she hated his guts. Better to deal with the sycophantic leech you <em> know, </em> after all, and he <em> had </em> been good with records and numbers. He could be an obstructive little shit, as Junlei had often (and not entirely inaccurately) put it, but, having actually spent time on the <em> Groundbreaker, </em> he wasn't as unsympathetic as a lot of Board liaisons were likely to be. Parvati just tried not to think too much about what might have happened to the representative that ought to have replaced him.</p><p>Ever the bureaucrat, Udom treated Parvati's request to check the docking bay arrivals records as more of a personal indulgence than a favour to her. They didn't exactly <em> need </em> a liaison to the Board nowadays, so she supposed he was probably bored, maybe at a bit of a loss with the Board's hold on Halcyon waning with every day. He didn't seem the type to seek out a vicar, but it could be hard to move on. Even if his superiors had, quite literally, tossed him out like yesterday's trash. It was more than a little sad, but she'd seen that same kind of devotion to Spacer's Choice back in Edgewater, too. Experienced it her own self, to a degree. Old habits died hard - especially the habits of an entire lifetime. They weren't like the <em> Hope's </em> colonists.</p><p>Udom sighed rather dramatically as Parvati took the seat opposite him, furrowing his perfectly plucked brows, moustache twitching as he wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"I checked the records for the dates you gave me," he said, all clipped and proper, "and suffice to say...I <em> knew </em> I should have had that ship impounded the last time it docked, Alex Hawthorne or no." It was all Parvati could do not to laugh, because of <em> course </em> the last ship to dock before the metal-munching critters showed up was the <em> Unreliable. </em> But she suppressed the urge, because while she didn't precisely <em> like </em> Udom, she knew that the ship's presence (and especially its new captain's presence) brought to his mind the loss of a dear friend. Well, his <em> only </em> friend.</p><p>"That's great. Now we can find out where these little guys are <em> from. </em>Might even be able to convince the captain to take 'em back home." Wherever home was.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey, Party-tea. Long time, no see." Parvati laughed. The nickname had been Junlei's fault, but it stuck with her former crewmates. It was cute and all, but it didn't make a girl swoon like <em> Wildflower </em> did. They'd met in the <em> Lost Hope </em> for old time's sake, to share another bottle of sapphire wine beneath the pretty strings of lights adorning the bar's high ceilings. It wasn't all fancy like <em> Billoughby's, </em>that's for sure, but Parvati liked this place far better.</p><p>"It's been <em> two </em> weeks, Captain."</p><p>"Two weeks too long," he said with a roguish (but genuine) smile, "and I, um, guess I owe you an apology for the spinchillas."</p><p>"The <em> what </em> now?"</p><p>"My accidental cargo acquisition. That managed to haul <em> itself </em> across the <em> Groundbreaker's </em> docking bay? You know, space chinchillas." Parvati did <em> not </em> know, but she'd take his word for it.</p><p>"So...where'd you pick 'em up?" The captain laughed, shaking his head, and took another sip from his (only slightly greasy) wine glass.</p><p>"Byzantium, would you believe...they're all the rage. Even more popular than the teacup canids. They fetch a pretty good price, too." Parvati would absolutely, one hundred percent, be telling Junlei about that later, because it <em> wasn't </em> just her - the spinchillas <em> were </em> cute, damn it (even if they did have a funny name). That also explained why the captain was pretty eager to get them back, then. He was a decent enough guy, and Parvati liked him well enough, but she wasn't so naïve that she'd ever been blind to that opportunistic streak of his. Still, if it worked out for him <em> and </em>Junlei, and the spinchillas were safe, it was all good in her book.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, while she was tinkering at the workbench, Parvati felt one of Junlei's strong, comforting arms slide gently around her waist, and her chin resting on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know they were a nuisance and all, but I think I'm gonna miss 'em." Junlei sighed softly, causing a few loose strands of hair to flutter, tickling Parvati's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. That's why I made you a little something while you were busy." Junlei extended her other arm, presenting a mechanical spinchilla, just as cute - maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuter </span>
  </em>
  <span>- than the real thing. It reminded Parvati of all the mechanical critters she'd built as a girl in Edgewater, keeping her company in the mechanical bay. Made the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Groundbreaker </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel even more like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have I mentioned I love you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always like to hear it," Junlei said, patting the spinchilla's wiry feather-fur, "and I love you, too." Parvati placed her own hands over Junlei's, tracing the outline of her wedding ring with her index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I meant to say - the captain got rid of something, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>else for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>wondered where that Board snake had got himself to." From what Parvati gathered, Udom's excuse was that he wanted to see how Byzantium was looking nowadays, and the captain...well, the captain had always had a thing for moustaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess they're going on a space road trip or some such?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like fun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>still have a honeymoon to plan," she said, feeling Junlei's lips curl into a smile against her shoulder, "and a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>team </span>
  </em>
  <span>of capable engineers. I'm sure the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Groundbreaker </span>
  </em>
  <span>won't fall apart without a Tennyson - without you - for just a week or so." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure. You know how temperamental this old bird can be." Junlei hugged her a little tighter, but not too tight. Just enough that it felt safe and comfortable, like coming home. "But you're right. They're a good team, and they know the ropes..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They sure do. Did you see how quick Millie fixed up that generator yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well that settles it," Junlei teased, "can't have you admiring another lady's handiwork, can I? I'm going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to whisk you away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well ain't that just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> shame?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, where are we headed?" Parvati felt a little like she was standing outside Edgewater again, gazing up at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unreliable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to leave the place that had been her home and set off on what promised to be a great adventure - in SPACE! But something was different this time, and her guts weren't twisting up and tangling like a jumble of cables. That something, of course, was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywhere," she said, meaning it, "anywhere with you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>